Jughead plays with matches
by Rivervixon
Summary: Gladys and FP Jones are not at all impressed when they get a call from Riverdale Elementary saying that 10 year old Jughead Jones had started a fire during detention. Jughead is punished by both parents. WARNING CONTAINS SPANKING. DON’T LIKE DON’T READ.
1. Jughead in Detention

It was recess and 4th grader Jughead Jones had to stay inside because he didn't do any of his homework. The detention monitor stepped into the hallway to take a phone call. Jughead had his hands in his jacket pocket, searching for some gum, gum was against school rules, but Jughead thought "I'm already in detention, how much more trouble could I possibly get into for having gum. Even if I do get caught dad isn't going to punish me for a little thing like gum." When Jughead was filling all the different contents in his pocket, he found that he had some matches in there. Jughead was filled with nervousness excitement. He looked to see if the teacher was still on the phone, and when saw that she was he reached over to the trashcan by the pencil sharpener and slid it to under his desk. Jughead lit a match, he liked to turn the match while it was lit to burn the entire thing. While Jughead was on his 4th match the teacher was ending her phone call. Jughead heard the door creak open, and he instinctively dropped the match, scared of getting caught. Jughead saw that a brown paper towel at the top of the trash can was catching fire. Jughead kicked the trash can hoping that would knock the fire out, and he wouldn't get caught. However, kicking the trash can over only made the fire worse. "OH MY GOD JUGHEAD, GET AWAY FROM THERE." Jughead was crying as the teacher was waving the kids into the hallway grabbing the fire extinguisher off the wall. The fire alarm was going off. The children were exiting with another teacher when the teacher ran back into the room, spraying the fire with the fire extinguisher. Jughead walked to the spot by the basketball hoops that the 4th graders go during fire drills. He was spotted by Archie and Betty. Jughead tried to avoid them because he didn't want them to know that

a) he had been crying and

b) he accidentally started a fire in detention,

but it was too late, they already saw his tear streaked face. "Jughead, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Archie Andrews asked his best friend. Jughead shook his head no, and in trying to stop crying he ended up crying more. "Jug, you can tell us." Betty said putting a hand on Jughead's shoulder "Come on Jughead, we are your best friends." Archie added. Jughead stopped crying, and rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the evidence of his tear stricken face. All of the teachers were doing there headcounts to make sure they had all of there students. The principal had a bull horn that he was using to give instructions to the school. "Attention Students and staff, can I have your attention please." Everyone looked at the principal waiting on instructions. "We don't have the all clear to enter the building yet so we are going to head over to the middle school. Everyone head to the soccer field." The students began walking toward the middle school. Jughead's teacher went to the principal and was whispering to the principal. The principal pushed the siren on the bullhorn. Silence fell upon the students as they looked back toward the principal. "I need Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones please make your way over here. "Shit" Jughead thought as he was walking toward them. Dad is going to kill me. Among the students was kindergartener Jellybean Jones who looked at Jughead as they walked past eachother. "Jughead, why are they calling you up there? The principal sounded real angry, are you in trouble?" Jughead did not want to tell his 5 year old sister what had happened, so he shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk towards his teacher, the principal, and it appeared that a couple of firemen and a police officer were also present. When he got to where the group of adults were standing he was determined not to cry, no matter how much trouble he was in.


	2. Jughead Arested

Jughead walked slowly up to the group of adults on the sidewalk. The officer was the one who spoke. Forsythe Pendleton Jones III you are under arrest for attempting to burn down Riverdale elementary school. Jughead's mind was racing. Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry, he kept telling himself while he was being hand cuffed. Jughead was lead to the police car.

"Forsythe, I'm going to help you into the police car. I can take the handcuffs off you now. Would you prefer that?"

"Yes sir" Jughead replied. The officer took the handcuffs off Jughead and helped him into the police car. The officer turned to the principal saying "Call his parents, if one of them can pick him up we will release him into their custody." The principal came back about 10 minutes later. "His mother, Gladys Jones, is on his way to pick him up." He told the officer

The officer opened the door, saying to Jughead , "Your parents are on their way to get you son, sit tight."

Jughead became very nervous. He didn't even think about how much trouble he would be in at home. He was pretty much guaranteed to get a spanking once his dad found out.

"No, please just take me to jail. Lock me up and throw away the key." Jughead pleaded

"Why is that kiddo." The officer asked, looking slightly puzzled

"My dad is going to beat my ass , and I don't want a spankin. This is probably going to be the worst spanking of my entire life."

The officer chuckled to himself, thinking that any kid in this situation should be fearing a good ole fashioned ass whippin. "Your parents are on their way."

Gladys Jones pulled up to the school about a half hour later, wearing a look of both fear on her face. "Where is he? You said something about a fire... and matches. Is Jughead okay? Is he hurt?"

"Calm down Mrs. Jones." The principal told her. "Jughead is fine. He isn't hurt, just scared."

"What happened?" Gladys asked. "You mentioned something about a fire."

"Yes Mrs. Jones, it seems that Jughead was playing with matches during a detention." The principal told her. Gladys's face went from fear to anger.

The officer opened the door, and helped Jughead out of the squad car. "Jughead, what did you do." Gladys asked her son.

"It was an accident," he whined. "I was just playing, and it accidentally caught fire."

"Playing with what exactly." Gladys demanded.

"Matches," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, I can't understand your mumbling. Do Not Mumble Jug, you know how your father and I feel about mumbling.

"I was playing with matches." Jughead whispered with fresh tears running down his face.

"MATCHES" Gladys screamed, "how many times have your father and I told you not to play with matches?" Gladys reached into Jughead's jacket pockets pulling out an eraser, several pieces of gum wrappers, a paper football, and matches. Gladys deposited everything from inside her hand into her purse. She grabbed Jughead's arm and gave him 3 hard swats on his butt. Jughead was crying again. "I'd save those tears if I were you Jug." Gladys told him. "You are going to need them once your father gets ahold of you."

"Nooo," Jughead cried, "Mommy please don't tell him. I. Don't. Want. A. Spanking."

"Forsythe Pendleton, you are getting more than one spanking. I'm going to spank you, and your father is going to spank you when he gets home."

"No, please." Jughead was Crying even harder now, "mommy no."

"Jughead stop it right now." Gladys told him sternly. Tears were still running down his face, but he stopped screaming.

"Mrs. Jones," The officer interjected, "please bring Forsythe to the station tomorrow at 9:30 for questioning.

"Thank you officer." She responded, shaking his hand "I'll ensure that Jughead is there."


	3. Punished by mom

"Come on Jughead, let's go home." Gladys told her son. Jughead stood there not moving. "Come on Jughead." She said more sternly. When Jughead didn't move Mrs. Jones grabbed him by the ear and drug him to the car. Get in the car Jughead. When Jughead didn't obey She sat down her purse on the trunk and pulled out a wooden spoon. Jughead's eyes got wide. She actually got a spoon and was going to spank him, at school.

"Mom, What are you doing? Why do you have a spoon with you?" Jughead asked with a hint of panic in his voice. He didn't think he would have to worry about getting spanked until he got home.

"Jughead, you started a fire, at school, with matches. Did you really think there was anyway in hell you weren't going to get a spanking?"

Jughead was mostly just talking at this point to prolong getting his spanking. His parents were set on once they decided on one of their kids getting a spanking they were going to get it. "Yeah mom, But That doesn't exsplain why you have a spoon like actually already with you."

"Coworker handed it to me on my way out of the office. I wasn't going to spank you until we got home, but since you won't listen you are getting spanked here too."

Jughead's eyes got wide at the word "too" did this mean what he thought it did?! Instead of talking his way out of a spanking where he would only get one, did he seriously just earn another one? Was he really going to get spanked three times in one day? What where is options now? Two spankings were bad enough, now he was facing three. His only chance Now was to beg. It's a long shot, but worth a try. Jughead started crying. "Moooommyy! NOOO please don't spank me! I'll be good. I promise."

Gladys knew these were not real tears, just one last desperate attempt to avoid getting spanked. "Jughead, you are in enough trouble as is. Stop that crying this instant." Jughead wipped his face on his shirt and stopped crying. "Now, I suggest you come here because if I have to chase you it will be worse. For the last time get your ass over here."

Jughead knew he was defeated and walked around to the other side of the car. Gladys grabbed Jughead's to spank him. You are getting 12 swats Jughead. Jughead counted the swats in his head. SMACK one SMACK two tears started falling SMACK three he was really crying now SMACK four he tried to pull away SMACK five he sat down on the ground. Gladys picked him up and opened the car door. She put her foot on the car and bent Jughead over her knee. "I'm starting over." shit, Jughead thought. This is never gunna end. SWAT SWAT SWAT one two three he thought. SMACK four Jughead was crying hard now. SMACK five snot was running down his face. SWAT six Jughead was sobbing. WACK seven, if he would have just taken the spanking then if would have already been over, and he was sure that his mother was spanking him much harder now that she has started over than what she was going to. CRACK CRACK eight, nine. Three more, just three more swats and it would be over. SMACK ten. Two more he thought. SWAT SWAT. his mom let go. Jughead was trying to rub the sting out of his butt. "Get in the car Jug." Jughead got into the front seat of the car. Gladys started the car. "Seatbelt Jug." Jughead put his seatbelt on and cried the entire way home.

When they pulled into the driveway Gladys turned to her still crying son. "I want you to go inside blow your nose, wash your face, and then stand in the corner." Jughead complied. After washing his he slid his pants and underwear down looking at his bottom in the bathroom mirror. It was pink with areas of red. Jughead went into the living room and stood in the corner, hating this punishment more than getting a spanking, most of the time. Today being the exception, with it being the worst whippin of his entire life.

Jughead was rubbing his bottom when he thought she wasn't looking. Mistake. She grabbed his arm, SWAT SWAT SWAT. Jughead was crying all over again. That's an exatra 10 minutes Jug. This information didn't mean very much to him, considering his mom never told him how long he was going to have to stand in the corner. After 40 minutes he was allowed out.

Gladys pulled out a kitchen chair and sat it in. "Come here for your next spanking Jug." Jughead obeyed his mother, not wanting to be in even more trouble. Gladys pulled Jughead over her lap and began spanking him.

YOU _**SWAT**_ DO **SWAT** NOT **SWAT** PLAY **SWAT** WITH **SWAT** MATCHES **SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT.** Jughead reached back trying to rub the sting out of his bottom. He was crying again. "Go stand in the corner. No rubbing." Jughead obeyed. After 10 minutes Gladys sat on the couch. "Come here Jug." Jughead sat on the couch next to his mother. Jughead put his head on his mothers chest as she put her arm around him. Within 5 minutes Jughead fell asleep. Gladys kissed Jughead on his forehead to wake him up. Go into mommy and daddy's room and take a nap.

When he woke up Gladys made Jughead a bologna sandwich with an apple and carrot sticks for lunch. "Jughead, come eat." Jughead came to the table and picked up one of the sandwich halves, and began to eat. "No, Jughead sit down." Jughead rolled his eyes, (lucky for him his mom didn't see) went to the living room, to the basket where he and Jellybean kept there bedding for when there bed was a couch instead of a bed. He sat the pillow on his chair, then sat down. His mom chuckled, "I wouldn't let your father see you do that if I were you." Gladys told her son. After lunch Gladys allowed Jughead to watch TV, knowing that FP wasn't going to let Jughead do that for a long time.

At about two o'clock Jughead wanted to be alone.

"Mom" Jughead

"Yes baby." Gladys

"I'm sleepy, can I go back to bed for a little bit?" Jughead asked, for an excuse to be alone.

"Yeah Jug, that's fine."

At 3:20 Jellybean got off the bus bawling. "What's wrong Jellybean?" Her mom asked

"Jughead **gasp** didn't **gasp** get **gasp** on **gasp** the **gasp** bus."

"Jellybean, slow down baby I can understand you." "Jughead didn't get on the bus and I don't know where he is. The fire alarm went off at school, and the principal called him up to the front, and everybody went back into school after a long time, and I just thought Jughead was with the other 4th graders, but he didn't get on the bus when school ended."

"Jellybean, he is here honey, he is taking a nap in mommy and daddy's room." Jellybean stopped crying as Gladys picked her up and carried her inside, and sat her down at the table. Gladys made her daughter a snack of sliced up apples. "Jellybean, Jughead is still asleep so play quietly honey. At 3:50 Jughead came out his parents bedroom pretending to have just woken up.

"Mom, what time is it?"

"It's 10 till 4, are you ready to come out?"

"Yes Mom."

"Do you want a snack? Jellybean is eating apples."

"No I'm not hungry." Jughead said sitting down on the couch.

"Okay baby." Gladys said sitting next to her son. Jughead layed his head on his mom's chest, while she played with his hair.

At 4:30 Gladys said to Jughead "Go take your shower, your dad is probably going to send you to bed after dinner." Jughead went and took his shower, and put on clean clothes when he got out. Jughead, "I'm just about to start supper, do you want to help me?" She asked wanting to keep Jughead's mind off his upcoming spanking. Gladys let him poor the water in the pot, and helped him put the noodles in. Gladys melted some butter with garlic powder, an let Jughead put it on the leftover hotdog buns they were using for garlic bread. Gladys put the garlic bread in the over, and drained the pot, and helped Jughead poor in the spaghetti sauce and stir it.


	4. Dinner

When It was getting close to 6:00 Gladys looked toward Jughead saying, "Jughead why don't you and Jellybean go back to the bedroom, and you read her a book, or get the crayons down for her." Jughead knew this wasn't really a suggestion, even though it sounded like one, so he took Jellybean by the hand and lead her to there parents bedroom.

Gladys listened for the sound of FP's truck. When she heard it she slipped outside before he came in. She got into the cab of the truck, this is often where the Jones parents went when they wanted to have a conversation away from little ears. "So Jughead got in a little trouble at school." Gladys said to her husband.

FP rolled his eyes, it seemed as though Jughead was getting in trouble a lot these days. "What now? How much trouble is he in?" FP asked

"The school hasn't decided on his punishment yet. They are waiting on what the police have to say."

"POLICE" FP spat out. "Gladys you can't be serious, what the hell did he do to get the police involved?"

"Well FP, it appears our son brought matches to school, was playing with them in detention, and lit a trash can on fire. Jughead said it was an accident, but I haven't questioned him about it yet." Gladys told him.

"This is unbelievable. That boy is in for the whippin of his life." FP said loudly "I know, I already spanked him twice, but I promised him he would be answering to you as well."

"Twice? Why Twice,"

"Jughead didn't want to listen to me at school, He wouldn't get in the car. I think he was trying to talk his way out of getting spanked. I ended up spanking him at school, then again when we got home."

"I can't believe this kid. Where is he anyway?"

"He is Playing with Jellybean in our bedroom, FP, how are you going to punish him."

"Well, I'm not going to whip him until after dinner, I need to cool off a bit first, then I'm going to give him the longest, hardest spanking of his life with my belt."

"The belt, FP, is that really necessary?"

"For getting detention, defying you, and oh yeah almost burning the freaking school down? That boy should feel lucky I'm not giving him the switch."

"Okay FP, the spanking I gave him at school was pretty severe. Definitely the worst whippin he has ever gotten from me. He is likely still sore from it, Don't be to hard on him."

"I'm definitely going to cool down first. Let's just go in for now." The couple walked in the trailer.

"Jellybean, Jughead, wash your hands for dinner, then come set the table." Gladys told them.

They came into the kitchen a few minutes later and Jughead saw his dad, and he was scared. FP noticed his son was afraid and saw tears dripping down his face. "Hey Jug, we will discuss your punishment after dinner. Right now just do as your mother asks."

Jellybean looked up at Jughead, "punishment, what did you do Jughead? Are you going to have to stand it the corner? Or did you do something bad enough for a spankin?"

"I don't want to talk about it Jellybean." Jughead said dismissively. "Let's just set the table like we were told."

Jellybean climbed up into FP's lap giving a kiss on the cheak. "How was your day princess?" FP asked her.

"It was good," Jellybean told FP, "The fire alarm went off so we got to play outside almost all day."

"Oh really" FP said, giving Jughead "the look".

Tears started running down Jughead's face again. The family sat down to dinner, Jughead was mostly just scooting his spaghetti from one side of his plate to the other.

"Jughead eat." His mother told him sternly.

"Yes ma'am" he mumbled.

"Jughead, what have I told you about mumbling?" FP said sternly.

"Not to do it." Jughead answered barely above a mumble. FP usually would have pressed the matter, given Jughead's second attempt was barely better than his first, but decided to let it go. Jughead was in enough trouble as is.

After about 5 minutes Gladys smacked her hand on the table, the noise scaring the children. "Jughead do I need to take my brush to your behind right now." Jughead shook his head no. Three spankings in one day was bad enough, he couldn't handle four. His mother said loudly. "Then eat, if your father or I have to tell you to eat one more I'm going to bust your butt, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am"Jughead replied. Jellybean gave Jughead a puzzled look. They never got spanked for small stuff like not eating dinner, they barely got upset over it. Just sent to bed, and there plate put in the refrigerator. Jughead ate about half his plate. Jellybean had already finished and had spaghetti sauce all over her face.

"Jellybean, go wash your face" her mother told her "Jughead are you done eating?" Jughead shook his head yes. Gladys took his plate putting the leftovers in the fridge. Dinner was over and Jughead felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. It was time.


	5. FP spanks Jughead

Jughead's Punishment... from Dad

FP looked over to Jughead from across the table. "Go sit down son." FP said calmly, almost too calm. Jughead went and sat on the couch.

"FP."

"Yeah Gladys,"

"I'm going to take Jellybean on a walk."

"No" FP said sternly. "I want her in here too. She needs to understand how dangerous this is as well. I guarantee that the kids won't touch matches until there 30 after this."

Jellybean came back from the bathroom. "Sit down sweetie." FP told her. Jellybean sat down in the chair in the living room. FP stood in front of his son "Jughead, I don't even know where to start. Why did you do it?"

"I doont knooow." He whined

"BOY, I'm already going to ware you out, if I were you I'd start talking, because it is going to be a lot worse if you don't. Tell Jellybean why you about to get your butt whooped."

Jughead turned to his little sister, "I was playing with matches in detention when my teacher wasn't looking and accidentally set the trash can on fire."

"Where did you get matches?" FP asked.

"I uhh I got them out off uh your truck." Jughead said looking very intently at his feet.

"BOY, you look at me when I'm talking to you. Trust me Jug, you don't want to make things worse for yourself. Are you supposed to play in my truck?"

"No sir."

"Are you supposed to play with matches"

Jughead did not say anything "ANSWER ME BOY."

Jellybean jumped. The noise startled her. Tears were running down her face too.

"No, sir, I'm not supposed to."

"Are you even allowed to have matches?"

"No sir."

"What happened the last time you got caught playing with matches?"

"You spanked me."

"Yes, 6 swats, with my hand." (Spankings in the Jones family were usually anywhere from 3-10 swats, depending on what Jughead and Jellybean were getting spanked for). "What did I say would happen if I ever caught you playing playing with matches again?"

Jughead started crying again.

"BOY"

"You said you would spank me..."

"With?"

"A belt." He cried.

"Okay boy, it's been a long day for you. You have been cryin on and off since the fire, so I'm going to give you a choice. Do you want me to whip you now, and get it over with, or do you want me to whip you tomorrow."

Jughead thought for a minute. On one hand he was still sore from earlier, so this whipping was going to be hell, but on the other hand if he got spanked now it wouldn't hurt tomorrow. "I'll take it now." Jughead told his father.

"Okay boy lets get this over with." FP said dragging a kitchen chair into the living room. "Come here and bend over my knee boy." FP said sitting down

"DADDY NO, DONT WHIP HIM PLEASE DONT WHIP HIM DADDY." Jellybean cried.

"JELLYBEAN," FP yelled

"Dad, I got it." Jughead told his father. "Jellybean, I got in trouble. I don't want spanked either, but you trying to get me out of getting spanked is only going to get you spanked too, and as much as I don't want a whippin, I want you to get one even less. Jellybean, I deserve to be in trouble right now. There is no reason for you to get in trouble too."

"Okay Juggy, I'm sorry." Jughead hugged his little sister and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Alright get over here boy." FP pulled Jughead over his lap, and started spanking him with his hand. FP wasn't spanking him very hard. He was going to make the spanking last a while, so he was building up to it. Once the sting started really setting in Jughead was squirming and kicking a lot more. Tears were falling down Jughead's face, but he wasn't really crying, not yet. FP stood Jughead up, and was undoing his belt, sliding it through the loops. FP sat backdown. "Boy, bend back over my knee." Jughead hesitating, so FP cracked his belt together. Jughead knew that ment now or it would be worse. Not wanting worse he quickly obey. You are getting 15 swats. CRACK, He was crying already. CRACK, he could hear Jellybean crying too. CRACK, after the first three licks Jughead really starting crying now.! CRACK, he hated that Jellybean could hear him CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, Jughead was kicking and squirming quite a bit. FP allowed this as long as Jughead didn't put his hands back CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, Jughead was howling and sobbing harder than he ever than he ever had in his whole life. CRACK, CRACK, Jughead was willing it to be over CRACK please he thought. "Two more son." FP said assuring Jughead that his spanking was almost over CRACK, CRACK. FP dropped the belt on the ground, and helped Jughead up. Jughead was rubbing the sting out of his butt. FP allowed this knowing this was the worst spanking his son had ever received. FP returned the kitchen chair to the table, and put his belt back on, allowing Jughead some time before talking to him. "Time for bed," FP growled The kids slept in the living room, so FP was getting the bed ready. He moved the coffee table away from the couch and took the coshions off, pulling out the sofa bed. "Jellybean, do you wanna help daddy get the bed ready." She came and put her and Jughead's pillows on the bed, the. FP helped Jellybean put on the bed spread. "Jellybean, do you want mommy to read you a story?" Jellybean heard her mom yell from the kitchen. Jellybean climbed up on to Gladys's lap who was holding the library book Jellybean had brought home from school.

FP sat on the bed and when Jughead calmed down enough FP motioned him over to sit by him. Jughead winced when he sat down "Jug, do you understand why I had to do that?"

"Cuz I took matches from your truck, and I was playing with them."

"You're almost right. I busted your butt like that not only because you broke several rules, but also because you put yourself, and a whole lot of other kids in danger... Including Jellybean."

"I'm sorry dad, I never ment to put Jellybean bean in danger."

"What about yourself Jughead?" FP asked.

"I didn't mean to put myself in danger... I was just mad that I got put in detention for no reason, and I was bored. I felt the matches in my pocket, and I just seized the moment I guess."

"I'll skip over the fact that you just said you got detention for no reason. Big vocabulary for a little kid. As part of your punishment you are going to bed at 7:00." Jughead was about to argue that wasn't fair, that was earlier than even Jellybean's bed time, but Jughead didn't want to get whooped again so he decided against it. "We got to go down to the station tomorrow morning. The police are going to question you about the fire, and let us know how much damage you caused. I'm going to take off work to take you tomorrow, mom already took off today to pick you up. Go brush your teeth and get ready for bed." Jughead changed into athletic shorts and an oversized t-shit. After brushing his teeth he climbed into bed. Even though her bedtime wasn't until 7:45 Jellybean climbed into bed hugging her big brother saying

"I'm sorry daddy spanked you Jughead."

"Me too Jellybean," Jughead replied, "Dad wasn't the only one either. Mom spanked me with her wooden spoon when she picked me up from school. Right there in the parking lot."

Jellybean gasped. "You got Twoo spankings in the same day, and even though Mommy already spanked you, Daddy spanked you too."

"Actually three." Jughead corrected her.

"Three!" Jellybean said in surprise. Her eyes opened wide

"Yeah Jellybean, three. I tried to talk mom out of spanking me, it didn't go well. She spanked me at school for smarting off, and again at home for the whole playing with matches thing. We should probably go to sleep now before I get in even more trouble. I really don't think I can handle getting spanked again."

"Goodnight Jughead." Jellybean bean yawned.

"Goodnight Jellybean. I love you."


	6. Jughead goes to juvie

The Intaragation Room

The next morning FP woke the kids up for school. "Where is Mommy?" Jellybean Demanded "She usually gets us up for school?"

"Baby, Mommy went into work early to make up for missing most of yesterday." Jughead felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He was the reason his mom missed nearly a full day of work.

FP was trying to put Jellybean's hair up in pigtails, but Jellybean was screaming, "OWW Daddy that hurts. That's not how Mommy does it."

FP was getting frustrated, "Jellybean will you just sit still so I can fix your hair?"

"Dad, I'll do it." Jughead interrupted.

FP handed him the hair brush while saying, "Good luck." FP went into the kitchen and when he opened the fridge to pull out the milk for the kid's cereal he realized there wasn't any. So he pulled out the eggs. He made himself and the kids scrambled eggs and toast. Jughead was making up a story to tell Jellybean as he was doing her hair. Afterwards he pulled out some jeans and Jellybean's Rugrats t-shirt with clean underwear and socks for her to change into. After Jellybean was dressed Jughead told her to go brush her teeth and wash her hands for breakfast. Jughead washed his hands too at sat at the kitchen table. FP put a plate of scrambled eggs with slightly burnt toast in front of them.

The bus honked its horn at the edge of the trailer park. "Bye Jellybean," FP and Jughead called to her as she was grabbing her backpack.

"Come on boy, you get ready too." FP said as he was clearing the table. FP snapped his finger when Jughead hasn't got up yet, "let's go Jug."

Once Jughead had brushed his teeth and changed they walked to the truck. "Dad, I'm scared." Jughead admitted

"Why is that boy."

"What if I have to go to jail or something." Worry could be heard in Jughead's voice as he said this.

"Jughead, you are 10 years old, you're still a little kid. They don't send little kids to jail. Whatever they say to you, the ass whippin I gave you last night is going to be far worse than any punishment they give you." FP told him.

"Okay Dad, But I'm still scared." Jughead admitted.

"I know you are buddy, it's going to be okay." FP and Jughead walked into the police station. "Exscuse me, sir" FP said to the officer, "I'm supposed to take my son Jughead Jones here to be questioned about an incident happening at his school yesterday."

"Right this way Mr. Jones. Forsythe Pendleton III please have a seat in this room and wait for your father, and I to join you." Jughead went to the room and sat down. The officer turned to FP. "Mr. Jones, the fire your son started has been appraised to cost the school just under $1,000 in demage. The trashcan melted into the carpet, and there are burns surrounding that, the nearby bookshelf luckily didn't catch fire, but all of the books have smoke demage and need treatment before anyone can read them. The room itself will not be able to be used for several weeks, maybe even a month. Three desks were demanaged, and all their contents. Jughead is in a lot more trouble than I originally thought."

"Exactly how much trouble is he is in?" FP asked

"Jughead is going to have community service for sure, but he may have to spend time in a juvenile detention center as well."

"You can't be serious, he is 10 years old. He is just a little kid."

"I know it's not what you want to hear, but it is what it is. A juvenile probation officer is on his way here to sit in on the questioning and make a decision. If Jughead admits he will be in a lot less trouble. Does all of that make since Mr. Jones."

"Should Jughead have a lawyer?" FP asked. "We can't afford a lawyer."

"Mrs. Andrews was assigned to Jughead, and will be sitting in to represent him in this case. I'll give you some time to explain to your son what is going on." The officer buzzed FP into the integration room that Jughead was currently sitting in.

After the door shut FP stood next to where his son was sitting. "Jughead" FP started to push the hair out of Jughead's face. "Son, you are in more trouble then we thought."

"What do you mean dad?" Jughead asked with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Well, boy you will have to do community service, probably be on prabation, and you might go to Juvie."

"Juvie? Dad... please please don't let them take me." He cried.

"Hey, hey." FP said hugging Jughead. "You listen to me Boy. Everything is going to be okay. You are a Jones, and the Jones men are brave."

Jughead wiped the tears from his face, when the officer, juvenile probation officer, and lawyer came in, the officer was bringing extra chairs for everyone since interrogation rooms typically only have two chairs, bolted to the ground. FP and Mrs. Andrews sat on either side of Jughead the two officers asked Jughead to explain what happened. Jughead recounted the detention, his teacher being on the phone, being bored, playing with the matches, accidentally dropping one when he got scared, kicking the trash can over in attempts to put the fire out, and all that happened after. When it was all said and done the probation officer deliberated on his sentencing.

"Forsythe, it is clear that the fire was most likely an accident, however bringing matches into school is considered a weapon making it illegal, and is not only exspellable offense, but also something that can be punishable by law. The maximum sentence for a minor for this offense is one year disruted between Juvenile Detention, probation, and a fine of $1,500. Do you understand?"

Jughead looked up, "Yes, Sir."

"Mr. Jones, do you also understand?"

"I do." FP stated.

"Okay, the elementary school is not dropping the chargers, however they are willing to allow Forsythe to remain in school with a letter of apology. Forsythe is to report to the Juvenile Dention center tomorrow at 10:00 am"

"NOOO" Jughead screamed and was crying hysterically.

FP stood up and picked up Jughead as he were 5 years old, embracing him into a hug saying, "shh, Jughead, calm down."

"As I was saying," the office continued "Report to the detention center tomorrow by 10:00am for the next 5 days. and can be picked up after 5:00pm the 5th day. This stay can be lengthened by the Detention Center if they determine necessary. Forsythe is to complete 150 hours of community service, with no probation if the 150 hours are completed within 6 months of his release. There will be no fine for this offense. If Forsythe fails to report to the detention center by 10:00am tomorrow, a warrant will be issued for his arrest. Mr. Jones please talk this over with your son and lawyer, and let us no if you accept, or if you would rather go to court. Push the intercom when you are ready."

FP turned to Mary Andrews. "Mary, what do you think?" FP asked Mrs. Andrews.

"Honestly FP, Juvie is pretty serious sentence, for a kid Jughead's age. My thought is that they are offering juvenile instead of a $1,500 fine. Sheriff Keller knows you don't have that kind of money. Take the deal."

FP was still holding Jughead who had his head on FP's shoulder. FP put Jughead down so he could see his face saying "Jug, what do you think? If we go to court you may not have to do anything, but do it could be a lot worse. Archie's mom thinks that it will be worse if we go to court, but the decision is up to you."

"Dad?" Jughead asked,

"Yeah Jug?"

"If you knew I might be going to jail would you still have whooped me?" Jughead asked.

FP could help but to laugh. "Boy, That was the most deserved spanking of your life. I absolutely would have whipped your ass. Even if they took you in before I saw you I would have wore you out the day you were released." FP said.

Jughead thought about it for a moment. "If Archie's mom thinks it's best, I'll take the deal."

"Okay son" FP said. Mrs. Andrews pushed the buzzard that let the officers know they were ready. FP sat back down in his seat, and instead of sitting next to him Jughead climbed up on his lap, burrying his head into his father's shoulder. He was crying again.

The officer's looked at Mary. "Mrs. Andrews What is there decision?"

"They accept the deal."

"Okay Mr. Jones, I'll contact the center."

FP drove Jughead home, he was sitting in the middle seat of the truck crying the whole way. FP let Jughead sit on the couch and watch TV. Jughead was supposed to be grounded, but FP decided that Juvie was more than enough punishment. FP heated up leftover spaghetti for lunch, and told Jughead that they would go to Pop's for dinner, and he and Jellybean could share a milkshake. Jughead smiled, The family couldn't afford to eat out, very often so it was a major treat when they did. When Jellybean got home from school FP said the kids to continue to watch TV, but told Jellybean that she had to get her homework done before mommy got home, and they had to play outside for a bit.

FP called his wife at work, "Gladys."

"What's wrong FP?" "Can you come home early and go in late tomorrow?"

"FP I missed most of yesterday, and you missed all of today. We can't afford this."

"I know honey, I know, this weekend we can send Jellybean to a friend's house and make up all of our hours then, and I'll get some side jobs to pay for dinner tonight."

"Dinner tonight? I thought we would just throw a couple of pizzas in the oven."

"I told Jughead we would take him to Pops." FP told Gladys.

"And why exactly did you tell him that? He is supposed to be getting punished."

FP sighed. "Gladys they are sending Jughead to Juvie tomorrow."

FP could hear tears from the other line. "I'm on my way home FP."

FP went outside where Jughead and Jellybean were playing tic-tac-toe with a stick in the dirt. FP leaned up against the trailer, watching the kids play, for as long as he could without being noticed. When Jellybean notices him FP hollered at them, "Hey kids, come inside pick up all your toys and get cleaned up. Mommy is coming home early." They ran inside dusting off there clothes. FP stopped Jughead just before he got inside. "I already told mom what happened, okay. We will talk to you and get you all packed before Pop's."

"Okay dad, Can I go play with Jellybean? I don't want her to know anything is wrong." FP hugged Jughead, and kissed him on to of his head. "I love you kid, go ahead."

Once Gladys got home she saw the kids laying on the floor with Jellybean's coloring book. "Jughead," FP said, "come back to our room with us." Jughead got up to go into the room, but Jellybean started screaming hysterically. FP picking her up. "What's wrong Jellybean?"

"Are. You. And. Mommy. Going. To. Spank. Jughead again. I. don't want. You too. You already. Spanked Him."

FP sat his daughter down saying, "no honey we are not going to spank Jughead, but I might spank you if you ever scream like that again, and you're not hurt." Jellybean suddenly became really interested in her shoes, not wanting to say anything that would risk a spanking.

FP walked to the backroom where Jughead and Gladys were already at. FP bent down on his knee so he would be eye level with Jughead. He pushed Jughead's chin forcing Jughead to look at him "Boy, you know what you did was wrong, and your mom and I both already busted your ass for it, and believe me boy, if you ever do anything that dangerous and reckless again we won't hesitate to bust your ass. The point is we already punished you. So, I want you to stop feeling guilty, and enjoy tonight, and when you are in there don't worry about Jellybean, don't worry about your mom or me. We are all fine. Do you understand me boy?" Jughead shook his head yes. "Well Jug, you don't need any clothes, but you do need socks and underwear, your toothbrush, toothpaste, and take the laces out of your old shoes and pack those. You can bring a book if you want too."

"Okay dad, how do I tell Jellybean?"

"Wait until after Pops, I don't want to spend the whole night with her mad at you." Jughead packed everything he would need for the next 5 days.

FP told the kids to get in the car for Pop's. The whole family got burgers and fries. Once they were done eating FP let the kids order a strawberry shake to share. By the time they got home it was already 8:30. "Alright kids," Gladys said, "Jellybean it's already past your bedtime, and Jughead your bedtime is in a half hour. I want teeth brushed and pajamas on, let's go, let's go let's go." She said playfully. While the kids were getting ready for bed Gladys looked through the VHS tapes the kids had. Gladys found "The Lion King" which was one of Jughead's favorite movies when he was little. Gladys and FP changed into sleepware as well.

Gladys told Jellybean that they needed to talk to her, and afterwards the whole family would watch a movies together. The family all sat on the edge of the bed.

"What did you want to talk to me about Mommy." Jellybean asked.

"Well honey the thi..."

"Mom, I'll tell her," Jughead interupted.

"Are you sure honey?" She asked.

"Yeah mom, I'm sure."Jughead answered, "Jellybean, the thing is that I'm going to have to go away for awhile, I'll be back in about 5 days though."

"Why?" Jellybean asked.

"Because of what I did at school. I'm in a lot of trouble." "But Daddy already whipped you for that."

"I know sissy, but Mom and Dad aren't the only people I got in trouble with. I'm got in big trouble with cops too." Jellybean was starting to cry, and Jughead was fighting back tears. "Hey, I'll be back really soon, I promise." Jughead told her.

"Why do you have to go at all?" She asked crying even harder now. "Jellybean, you know how when you get in trouble, sometimes you get a timeout, and have to stand in the corner?" Jellybean shook her head yes.

"Well it's like that, I got in trouble, and now basically in timeout for the next week." Jellybean was crying still,

"I don't want you to go." Jughead picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"I know I know," he said kissing her on top the head. "I don't want to go either, but I have to."

Jellybean was still crying, but she shook her head yes saying "I understand."

FP clapped his hands together., "Alright who wants to watch Lion King." Both of the kid's said yes. "Get in bed then and I'll turn it on. When the movie started FP went to Jughead's side of the bed and Gladys went to Jellybean's. "Scoot over kids." FP said. Gladys and FP got in bed, and the whole family fell asleep watching Lion King.


End file.
